Une nouvelle vie sur Midgard
by Kimisukiro
Summary: Quand le Dieu de la malice est expulsé sur Midgard et se retrouve professeur de faculté, une nouvelle chance s'offre à lui. Dénué de tout pouvoir, il se retrouve obligé de mener une vie normale, loin de tous les plaisirs qu'il connait. Mais une jeune fille qui croisa son regard émeraude pourrait tout faire changer.
1. Prologue

**Salut tout le monde !**

 **Oui je sais, ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai rien posté….Mais je suis de retour ! Avec une fanfiction Loki/OC, dans le cliché mais de quoi me remettre dans le bain. J'écris au jour le jour et je ne pourrai pas vraiment vous promettre un rythme de publication stable (avec le lycée…)**

 **Bon, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture avec ce petit prologue !**

Ses mains prirent la fine lance ouvragée, la foule retint son souffle, d'un coup sec et d'un craquement sinistre, il brisa l'arme en deux. L'homme en face de lui tomba à genoux, ses mains s'appuyant sur le marbre froid, il hurla d'une voix rauque et brisée. Deux gardes le prirent par les épaules et le tirèrent hors de la salle tandis que le malheureux pleurait, suppliait, implorait, se débattait, cherchant en vain, mais pas une seule fois il ne s'excusa. Ainsi, Loki fils de Laufey, fût expulsé du monde Asgardien par la main d'Odin.

-Loki, dépêche-toi ! Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps, ils vont bientôt arriver !

Un grand homme blond fourrait des affaires dans un sac à dos tandis que celui aux cheveux de jais métamorphosait ses artefacts en objets divers. Sa mâchoire était encore crispée et on pouvait distinguer des traces humides le long de ses joues pâles. Pour la première fois, il avait pleuré, de rage, de tristesse et de honte suite à la destruction de ses pouvoirs. Thor l'avait sorti de la cellule qui le retenait prisonnier et maintenant il se retrouvait à préparer ses bagages pour fuir le royaume qui l'avait jadis accueillit. Le Dieu avait troqué sa robe de sorcier émeraude contre un costard noir.

-Je t'ai trouvé un appartement en plein centre-ville et un poste de professeur à la faculté de lettres. Tu pourras dire merci à Stark.

-Parce que maintenant il me fait confiance ?

-Il sait que tu n'as plus la majorité de tes pouvoirs et puis…je garderai un œil sur toi avec les autres

-Si tu penses que je vais devenir le toutou de tes amis…

-Loki…mon frère, Midgard t'offre une nouvelle chance. Tu es intelligent, cultivé, tout peux s'ouvrir pour toi.

Le jeune homme renifla en mettant son sac sur son épaule.

-Entre ça et être jeté du Bifrost… le choix est vite fait.

Ils sortirent des appartements princiers et discrètement, traversèrent le pont arc-en-ciel. La lune, déjà haute dans l'espace se reflétait dans les clapotis de l'eau. Loki observa une dernière fois le royaume dont il était l'intrus. Le Dieu de la malice et du mensonge allait tourner le dos à une partie de sa vie. Son demi-frère posa une main sur son épaule et l'incita à entrer dans le dôme d'or. Au centre se trouvait Heimdall habillé de son armure et de son casque, l'épée à la main.

-Je vous attendais, fils d'Odin, il ne vous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

Le Dieu du tonnerre enlaça tendrement son frère et lui murmura

-Tu retrouveras tes pouvoirs, je t'en fais la promesse.

-Je saurai me débrouiller.

Le blond eût un sourire désolé et sortit du Bifrost, il savait que les gardes royaux allaient venir le quérir.

Loki s'avança et lança un regard au gardien, d'un hochement de tête il tourna l'épée et une lumière vive le fit fermer les yeux.

Direction…Midgard !

Au même moment, en plein centre de New-York, une jeune fille sortit d'un immeuble enflammé, tenant serré contre elle, un petit garçon inerte.

 **Une pt'ite review pour m'aider à m'améliorer ?**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Heeeeey ! Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle fanfiction ! Bon je vous avais prévenu, j'écris les chaps au fur et à mesure, donc pas beaucoup de régularité. N'oubliez pas de mettre une review, ce serai adorable et ça me permettrai de m'améliorer !**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

Eléonore venait d'arriver dans le grand immeuble, elle, son sac à dos et son casque. La musique d'un groupe de rock connu résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. Elle toqua à la porte et débrancha son précieux accessoire. La porte s'ouvrit sur une dame richement habillée, ses lèvres pourpres et ses yeux sur maquillés lui donnaient des airs de femme qui refusaient que le temps marquent leurs visages. D'un air hautain, elle l'a fit entrer dans le spacieux salon. Aussitôt, un petit garçon sauta dans les bras de la jeune femme qui sourit.

-Eléonore ! Je suis content que tu reviennes me garder ! S'exclama l'enfant.

-J'allais pas te laisser tout seul Nicolas, sourit-elle en lui frottant le haut de la tête.

Elle se retourna vers la mère qui attrapa son sac et d'un hochement de tête sortit.

-On fait un jeu ? S'il te plait, s'il te plaaaaiiit.

Ils passèrent l'après-midi à jouer aux cartes, dessiner, et même, malgré les protestations du jeune Nicolas, firent ses devoirs. Du haut de ses sept ans, il était un garçon réfléchi, mature et sage comme un ange. C'était d'ailleurs ce surnom qu'Eléonore lui avait attribué depuis qu'elle était sa babysitter. Orphelin de père et fils d'une riche organisatrice d'événements de luxe, il avait passé beaucoup de temps sans amour familial, si bien qu'Eléonore avait trouvé un enfant qui était persuadé que personne ne l'aimait. Aussitôt, l'étudiante lui avait donné l'amour d'une grande sœur. Après avoir mangé, Nicolas s'endormit devant un Disney la tête sur les genoux de sa nounou. Délicatement, elle le mit dans son lit et le borda, après lui avoir déposé un léger baiser sur le front, elle sortit de la chambre.

Par la baie vitrée, elle pouvait voir la lune haute dans le ciel de New-York. La chaleur de l'été lui faisait du bien en ce mois d'Août, dans une semaine elle reprenait les cours à la Faculté. Sortant sur le balcon, elle respira un bon coup. Elle avait si hâte de retourner en cours, son plus grand rêve était de faire carrière dans l'édition. Bien sûr, dans cette grande ville, loin de son petit village de l'Arkansas, tout était difficile. Ses notes n'étaient pas les meilleures, ni les pires, toujours dans la moyenne. Comme dans tout en fait, elle ne se démarquait jamais, un brin timide, jamais celle qui parlait le plus fort dans une discussion. Elle préférait se taire et rêver au lieu de s'étaler dans de grands débats qui lui semblaient inutile. A présent, elle avait un petit studio d'étudiant en banlieue de New-York, une voiture qui tenait miraculeusement sur ses pneus et une place qu'elle avait obtenue de justesse en Lettres Modernes. Etudiante le jour, serveuse la nuit en semaine et responsable d'un enfant les week-ends, Eléonore se morfondait peu à peu dans ce que l'on pouvait appeler : une routine. Peut-être qu'exceptionnellement, à Noel, elle irait voir sa famille, si les billets d'avions n'étaient pas trop chers, en ce moment, elle était dans le rouge.

Alors que son regard fixait les voitures et moto parcourir la route à toute vitesse quand un cri retentit derrière elle. Se retournant vivement, elle se précipita dans la cuisine et vit Nicolas à côté de la gazinière alors qu'une flamme léchait le mur de carrelage. Le petit garçon couru pour prendre un torchon mais bouscula la bouteille de détergent qui se renversa sur le plan de travail et au contact de la flamme créa une explosion soufflant tout ce qu'il y avait dans la cuisine. Aussitôt, l'étudiante réagit et s'abaissa pour ne pas respirer la fumée. En entendant les pleurs de l'enfant, elle se dirigea à tatons et prit sa main. Les détecteurs de fumées s'activèrent et une alarme se déclencha dans tout l'immeuble. Maintenant elle suait à grosses gouttes et sentit les flammes s'approcher dangereusement de ses vêtements. Finalement, ils atteignirent la porte du salon et virent le tapis non loin d'eux prendre feu. La fumée se faisait de plus en plus dense et ses poumons étaient tout brouillés si bien qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de tousser. Nicolas ne répondait plus à ses faibles appels. Le serrant contre elle, Eléonore s'approchait peu à peu de la porte d'entrée, l'incendie avait gagné le salon détruisant tout sur son passage. D'une main faible et hésitante, elle fit tourner la poignée et la porte vernie s'ouvra sur le couloir de l'immeuble. Les lumières au-dessus d'elle explosèrent en des milliers d'étincelles. Encore tremblotante sur ses jambes, elle tirait à présent le corps inerte de Nicolas, ses mains moites glissaient sur la peau brulée, sa bouche pâteuse l'empêchait de crier à l'aide. Elle pouvait entendre les sirènes de pompiers dehors, mais personne dans le couloir. Usant de ses dernières forces, elle descendit l'escalier de pierre, toussant, crachant, sentant sa vue se brouiller et finalement, elle passa la porte de l'immeuble, sentant le grand air s'infiltrer dans ses poumons et le poids de la possible mort d'un innocent sur les épaules, elle s'effondra sur le sol de béton.

Ses paupières se levèrent doucement, papillonnant des yeux, s'habituant à la lumière du monde qui l'entourait. Tout en elle était mélangé, ses pensées parsemées de trou noirs et des questions se répétant dans sa tête. Où était-elle ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Avec qui ? Ses muscles étaient ankylosés, courbaturés et d'un coup, toute la douleur revint à son esprit. Elle laissa échapper un faible râle de ses lèvres sèches et gercées. Maintenant elle comprenait, les draps blancs, la machine près de son lit, les murs d'un jaune délavé, les tuyaux enfoncés dans son avant-bras. Elle entendit la porte claquer et une personne s'avancer. Une blonde, vêtue de blanc entra dans son champs de vision, un léger sourire ornait le visage de l'inconnue.

-Mademoiselle ? Vous m'entendez ?

Une vive lumière heurta ses pupilles et elle cligna rapidement des yeux, elle senti son lit se redresser et un goulot de bouteille arriver à l'entrée de ses lèvres. Quand le liquide frais entra dans son bouche pour la désaltérer, un sentiment de profond bien-être s'insinua en elle. Une fois repue, ses muscles se détendirent et elle reprit enfin une pleine possession de ses esprits.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade rousse entra dans la chambre d'hôpital.

-Eléonore, oh Dieu tu vas bien, on a eu si peur pour toi quand on a appris l'incendie hier avec Thomas !

Elle se mit à parler pendant plusieurs secondes à une si grande vitesse que la jeune fille avait du mal à suivre ses paroles, son amie faisait des gestes dans tous les sens en expliquant au détail près leur réaction et comment Kate et son ami Thomas se sont inquiétés pour elle.

-Wowowow Kate, un peu de calme, t'inquiètes pas, je vais bien, juste un peu intoxiquée par la fumée et brulée au dos, rien de bien méchant.

Elle offrit un sourire rassurant à sa meilleure amie qui se calma et s'assit sur un des petits fauteuils. Le menton dans ses mains et ses coudes appuyés sur ses genoux, elle était disposée à écouter le récit de l'incendie.

La jeune fille lui expliqua tout en détail et l'informa qu'elle devrait sortir de l'hôpital le lendemain matin après quelques examens et qu'elle retournera en cours la semaine suivante. Les deux amies étaient toutes les deux en lettres modernes en Fac, inséparables, elles vivaient en colocation depuis l'année précédente, lors de l'emménagement de la rousse venant du Michigan.

-Au fait ! On a un nouveau prof en littérature Anglaise ! Il est tellement craquant !

L'ainée leva les yeux au ciel, chaque année Kate tombait sous le charme de quelqu'un contrairement à son amie, Eléonore sortait de six mois de relation avec une rupture plutôt compliquée. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on trouve une femme de quarante ans dans le lit de son petit ami. Après deux gifles et une porte claquée, elle avait enchainé les coups d'un soir, les sorties en boites et les rencontres sans lendemains. Elle avait définitivement rayé les couples stables de sa liste.

Quand Kate partit, lui promettant de venir la chercher le lendemain. Eléonore soupira et ferma les yeux.

Cette année allait encore être amusante dis donc.


End file.
